bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 12
Big Brother 12 is the twelfth regular series of Big Brother UK and is the second series to air on Channel 5 and 5* after Celebrity Big Brother 8 which airs in August 2011. Pre-Big Brother Channel 5 announced that they had brought the rights to air Big Brother in the UK for two years in April 2011. A official statment from Channel 5 was published online at this web address http://www.channel5.com/articles/big-brother-comes-to-channel-5. However users can use www.channel5.com/bigbrother to get to the article. Channel 5 confirmed that they would be keeping the iconic Big Brother Eye logo for their new series of Big Brother. Nothing has been confirmed by Channel 5 as of yet. Presenters Channel 5 confirmed on July 22nd that Ex- Housemate Brian Dowling (Winner of Big Brother 2 and Ultimate Big Brother would be presenting the main Big Brother show. Emma Willis, who presented Big Brother's Little Brother last year is returning to host a brand-new spin-off show, Big Brother's Bit On The Side The House Soon after Ultimate Big Brother it was revealed that Endemol had applied for planning permision for the Big Brother House to be kept at it's current site at Elstree Studios in Borehamwood where every series of Big Brother has been since Big Brother 3 in 2002. Spin-Offs Channel 5 confirmed on July 22nd that Emma Willis will be hosting a brand-new spin-off show Big Brother's Bit On The Side. (Among fans this is Big Brother's Little Brother with a Name Change due to legal reasons). More details on the show are to be revealed and if more Spin-Off Shows are to arrive. Live Feed Channel 5 have confirmed that Big Brother will not be returning with a 24 hour Live Feed which transmits footage direct from the House live on either a Computer or a Red-Button service on TV. Instead they would be focusing on more interactive features on Facebook and Mobile Phones. Housemates Aaron Aaron Allavd-Morgan (born 20 November 1980) is a 30 year old contract manager from Weston-super-Mare. He has one child and claims that he cries when ever he gets his hair cut. Aden Aden Theobald (born 31 August 1992) is a 19 year old student from Enfield, London. He is currently studying to be a psychiatrist and claims to have the intelligence quotient of 160. On Day 2, Aden was the second housemate to receive immunity from the first set of nominations after all housemates had a date with Pamela Anderson and was chosen as the best date. Alex Alex Rose Lee (born 6 November 1992) is an 18 year old from South Shields, Newcastle. She currently takes food orders at popular fast food restaurant McDonald's. Alex has previously taken part in BBC Three's Snog Marry Avoid?. Anton Anton Murphy (born 1 October 1987) is a 24 year old musician from Croydon, South London. He runs a record label and produces his own music from his studio in London. On Day 23, Anton celebrated his 24th birthday in the House when he was pranked by Big Brother into believing that his pop single had made the Top Ten in the charts. Faye Faye Palmer (born 2 November 1991) is a 19 year old wrestler from Tamworth, Staffordshire. She takes part in competitive wrestling under the name Darcy Steele. On Day 1, Faye was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party in the garden with Anderson herself. Harry Harry Blake (born 5 August 1988) is a 23 year old from Cheshire. He owns his own milkshake factory and claims he is close to making £1,000,000 by the time he is 25 years old. Heaven Heaven Afrika (born 10 October 1980) is a 30 year old model, actor, writer and holistic healer from London. She is currently writing a novel. On Day 1, she was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party in the garden earning a golden swimsuit for being the most entertaining VIP guest. This granted her immunity from nomination in Week 1 but at the end of Week 3, Heaven was evicted. During her time in the house she clashed with fellow housemate Rebeckah. She was runner-up in the 'Clucking Hell' task and completed a bungee jump as part of the group 'Say Yes' task. Jay Jay McKray (born 29 March 1984) is a 27 year old plumber, fitness Instructor, DJ and barber from Newcastle. He was rated the best looking male in Newcastle after taking part in a local competition where he lives. Louise Louise Cliffe (born 9 December 1985) is a 24 year old actress, singer, writer and model from Manchester. She has appeared in various popular magazines due to her modelling career and has been crowned Miss Manchester. Louise has also appeared in various films such as Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead and Annihilation Earth. On Day 1, Louise was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party in the garden with Anderson herself. Maisy Maisy James (born 26 July 1992) is a 19 year old store assistant from Kent. Mark Mark Henderson (born 24 November 1982) is a 28 year old sales assistant from Berkshire. He has a huge love for animals and a major phobia of egg whites. Rebeckah Rebeckah Vaughan (born 24 May 1983) is a 28 year old club hostess from Wirral. She runs a charity for underprivileged children. Tashie Tashie Jackson (born 9 January 1990) is a 21 year old singer and actress from Oxford. She claims to be able to speak five different languages and enjoys belly dancing in her spare time. On Day 1, Tashie was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party in the garden with Anderson herself. Tom Tom O'Connell (born 7 November 1990) is a 20 year old sales assistant from Solihull in the West Midlands. He studied psychology before dropping out of university. On Day 1, Tom was one of the five housemates chosen by Pamela Anderson to enter a VIP party in the garden with Anderson herself. Nominations table Notes * Pamela Anderson was able to give immunity to chosen housemates during her stay by giving them a golden swimsuit. Heaven and Aden have received the first two swimsuits. Category:Big Brother UK Category:Big Brother 12 UK